


A noble relationship

by Sawcha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard x Byleth has a short appearence, F/F, Ferdinand x Hubert is main ship, Hair Kink, M/M, Most characters from Black Eagles are not important in this work, Sex, blowjob, f/f relationship, m/m relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: C'est Ferdinand Von Aegir et c'est Hubert Von Vestra et ils se péchotent l'un et l'autreJe sais pas faire de résumé bonjour





	A noble relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hé c'est ma première fanfiction que je publie en français depuis des années et ça parle de sexe, QUI EST SURPRIS   
En vrai je connais pas très bien Fire Emblem Three Houses puisque j'y ai pas joué et très franchement je raconte peut-être de la merde sur les persos concernés mais en vrai j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !  
J'en ferais sûrement d'autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Ferdinand Von Aegir était un homme beau. Sa noblesse n'avait pas d'égale et il excellait dans tous les domaines. Sa compagnie était appréciée et de nombreux élèves de l'académie Garregh March prenaient plaisir à prendre le thé avec lui. Seul bémol à sa lignée de succès : Edelgard Von Hresvelg, l'impératrice aux talents multiples. Aussi excellent soit-il, Ferdinand ne la surpassait jamais. Éternel numéro deux, il redoublait de tactiques pour devenir plus fort. Mais la leader des aigles de jais était un mur infranchissable, même s'il faisait tout pour le gravir. Il souhaitait tant la surpasser. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, il aurait pu continuer son existence sans se tourmenter. Mais il y avait autre chose. Une autre chose, liée elle aussi à l'impératrice.  
Oh, il avait bien tenté de le cacher durant sa jeunesse à l'académie des officiers. Cependant de nombreux élèves remarquaient facilement les rougeurs de ses joues, la gêne qu'il ressentait et autres détails qui n'échappaient sans doute à personne. Le jeune homme avait bien entendu leurs murmures à ce propos. 

« Vous avez vu comment le futur premier ministre se comporte devant Mademoiselle Edelgard ?   
\- Oui ! C'est exactement comme moi quand je vois Claude Von Riegan me sourire...  
\- Vous plaisantez ? Il serait amoureux de l'impératrice ? C'est si romantique ! »

Mais ce n'était pas pour elle que son cœur noble s'emportait sans la plus vive des passions. L'être qui changeait tout dans sa poitrine n'était pourtant pas loin d'elle. Cet homme, oppressant, qui en effrayait plus d'un. Hubert Von Vestra.   
Ces sentiments avaient bien tourmenté le pauvre Ferdinand. Hubert n'avait pourtant pas grand chose pour plaire. Il était sinistre, terrifiant, sa peau blanchâtre donnait l'impression qu'il était un mort-vivant, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un véritable noble, sa loyauté pour l'impératrice dépassait souvent l'entendement et les plus jeunes élèves de l'académie faisaient des cauchemars à son propos. Combien de fois avait-il entendu Bernadetta crier en pleine nuit lorsqu'elle osait sortir de sa chambre et le croisait sur sa route ! Et pourtant... Il y avait quelque chose chez lui que Ferdinand ne saurait sans doute jamais expliquer. Sa loyauté pouvait parfois effrayer mais elle était indéniable, prouvant sa volonté de protéger ses pairs. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu, en pleine bataille, prenant un coup qu'un de ses camarades aurait dû recevoir ?   
Et pourtant Ferdinand refoulait ses sentiments, niant son amour. Car oui, c'était de l'amour et le réaliser avait été bien difficile. Il se disait qu'il était trop loyal à l'impératrice pour l'abandonner dans une relation sentimentale, ce qui redoublait son ardeur de devenir plus fort qu'Edelgard pour impressionner son servant. Il se disait qu'ils étaient bien trop différents : l'un était sinistre et l'autre était aimé de tous, l'un était mage et l'autre paladin, l'un préférait l'amertume du café et l'autre les douceurs du thé... Et surtout il se disait ceci : ils étaient deux hommes. Aussi noble soit-il, Ferdinand se doutait que vivre leur amour en plein jour aurait des conséquences. Après tout ils étaient le futur premier ministre et le plus fidèle servant de l'impératrice : et si la réputation de leur dirigeante se retrouvait entachée à cause d'eux ? Aucun des deux ne l'accepterait.  
Alors Ferdinand essayait de se convaincre. Ce n'était qu'une amourette de passage, juste des simples sentiments d'adolescents. Et pourtant cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ de l'académie des officiers. Cinq ans durant lesquels sa passion n'avait pas faibli. Les choses n'avaient pas tant changé en soi. Ferdinand se laissait pousser les cheveux, se vantant de l'élegance de sa toison rousse. Hubert était toujours le même... Quoique. En cinq ans il avait eu le temps de devenir plus beaux aux yeux de notre cher noble.

« C'est décidé. Je vais le faire. »

Ça n'allait pas être facile. Oh non. Peut-être n'était-ce pas aussi noble que dire les mots en face, mais il décida de lui écrire une lettre. Une lettre dans laquelle il lui avouait sa passion. C'était peut-être lâche mais malgré toute sa fierté Ferdinand ne se sentait clairement pas prêt à voir le visage d'Hubert lui faire un non catégorique sous ses yeux. Que pouvait-il dire exactement ? Il comptait bien garder l'élegance qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Monsieur Hubert Von Vestra, 

Nous nous connaissons assez bien vous et moi. Cependant il y a une partie de moi que vous ignorez à mon sujet. Je ressens un trouble étrange et vous voyant. J'ai d'abord pensé à un sort lancé par nos ennemis mais vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour savoir qu'il n'existe pas d'ensorcellement pour provoquer ce genre de passion. Car oui, je ressens une passion et une estime inexprimable à votre égard et aime tout votre être. J'ai longtemps voulu le cacher mais aujourd'hui mon cœur est trop lourd pour contenir tout ce que je ressens pour vous. Je souhaite que vous preniez cet amour avec le plus grand des sérieux et espère obtenir une réponse à propos de celui-ci. Je vous chéris tant, monsieur, à un point que je ne peux exprimer sur une simple feuille de papier. Serait-il possible, très cher, d'en discuter autour d'une tasse de thé ou de tout autre breuvage ?

Monsieur Ferdinand Von Aegir »

Plusieurs il s'était demandé si la lettre était trop distinguée, trop soutenue pour des personnes qui pourtant se connaissaient bien l'une et l'autre. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Et pourtant il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. La lettre était déjà dans une enveloppe cachetée du sceau des Von Aegir. Au moins Hubert ne douterait pas de la véracité de ses propos.  
Il posa la lettre sous sa porte avant de partir pour le conseil de guerre. Ses pensées n'étaient clairement pas là où il le fallait. Il regardait le brun comme il faisait tant. Les autres étaient trop occupés sur la prochaine stratégie. Ils ne pouvaient pas lire l'angoisse qui se dégageait sur le visage de leur camarade. Parfois son regard se perdait sur les membres de l'assistance. Est-ce qu'ils auraient compris et accepté ses sentiments pour un autre homme, eux ? Parfois Ferdinand regrettait de ne pas avoir de confident dans l'armée. Parfois il avait tenté de discuter avec Lindhart mais ce dernier s'endormait en plein milieu de la conversation. Caspar n'était pas mieux : ses préoccupations pour les combats ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à l'amour. Bernadetta était encore trop anxieuse, Petra avait encore du mal à bien parler la langue locale et il n'était pas vraiment proche de Dorothea. Seules restaient l'impératrice et leur professeure. Mais cette affaire était trop privée pour qu'il en parle avec elles.

« Est-ce que quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

La voix d'Hubert le fit sursauter. Le conseil de guerre venait de se terminer et ils sortaient tous vers leurs quartiers. Le rouquin se retrouvait un instant seul avec son brun préféré.

« J-Je... Je...  
\- Hé bien ?  
\- J'ai cru voir une lettre qui vous était adressée à votre porte. Vous devriez y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Malgré toute sa noblesse qui le poussait à avoir du courage en toutes circonstances, Ferdinand devait fuir. Regagnant ses appartements il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Peut-être ira-t-il aux écuries ? Non, voir les montures ailées lui rappelleraient cette fois où Hubert lui avait avoué avoir peur des hauteurs, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il était toujours mage et non chevalier pégase comme il l'avait rêvé. Le réfectoire ? Il n'avait pas spécialement faim et cet endroit lui rappelait les repas qu'ils avaient partagés. La serre ? Il aimait les roses qui y poussaient mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hubert une fois de plus et à cette fois où ils avaient cultivé leurs propres feuilles de thé et grains de café ensemble. Décidément tout ici lui faisait penser au brun ! Exaspéré, il décida de faire une petite sieste.  
Petite sieste qui dura des heures. Il faisait déjà nuit : il avait vraiment dormi aussi longtemps sans s'en rendre compte ! Mais ce n'était pas la plus grande surprise. Oh non. La plus grande qu'il eut fut de trouver un mot sous sa porte, signé avec l'emblème des Von Vestra ! 

« Venez me retrouver dans mes quartiers. Hubert. » 

Par la Déesse, Ferdinand ne savait que dire. Il lui avait répondu alors il était dans son devoir de lui obéir. Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait jusqu'aux quartiers du mage, son angoisse ne faisait que grandir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait entendre, une fois arrivé ? Il s'imaginait le pire des scénarios et même devant la porte de sa chambre il avait pensé à rebrousser chemin. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu le mot... Non, Ferdinant avait sa fierté de noble et fuir ainsi serait trop lâche. Il frappa doucement à la porte, pensif. Quand est-ce qu'Hubert avait déposé ce mot ? Attendait-il depuis longtemps ?

« Entrez. »

Prenant la poignée de la porte dans sa main, il ouvrit la porte pour y trouver un Hubert sans son habituelle cape de vampire, comme de nombreux étudiants l'avaient décrite. Il semblait occupé sur la maîtrise d'un sort, qu'il relâcha sans le vouloir sur son invité. Ce dernier se baissa de justesse pour l'éviter, surpris. 

« Excusez-moi, je vous dérange peut-être...  
\- Je ne vous attendais presque plus. »

Il allait se confondre en multiples excuses, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il était dans les appartements de l'homme qui faisait tant chavirer son cœur et tous ses mots se perdaient au fond de sa gorge. Combien de temps Hubert l'avait-il attendu, exactement ?

« J-Je suis désolé, je... »

Le prendrait-il au sérieux s'il lui disait qu'il avait fait une petite sieste ? C'était assez ridicule en soi... Mais le mage ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. Loin de là, il le prit par le col de sa cape pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
Hubert était en train de l'embrasser. Hubert était vraiment en train de l'embrasser. Sa surprise se mêlait à un bonheur indescriptible. D'un mouvement du pied, il referma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls, à l'abri des regards, s'embrassant avec une passion fougueuse. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres le mage noir guida son compagnon jusqu'à son lit et ils reprirent leurs baisers endiablés. Leurs mains venaient se balader dans leurs cheveux et Ferdinand était à la fois heureux de les avoir propres et soyeux mais aussi de pouvoir agripper ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait. N'obéissant qu'à ses instincts Hubert vint passer une de ses mains sous le haut de son amant, venant caresser sa peau. Le roux en frémissait de plaisir et, pris, d'une certaine excitation, commença lentement à déshabiller le brun. La peau de son torse était à sa vue et il y avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait de plus en plus pendant qu'il fixait son corps à demi-nu. Il avait envie de décorer la blancheur de sa peau et c'est ce qu'il fit, déposant quelques petits baisers et suçons sur ce corps dénudés. Quel plaisir que d'entendre les gémissements rauques qui sortaient de sa gorge, quel plaisir de sentir le souffle chaud contre son cou... Ses lèvres descendaient le long de son corps, mordillant avec une certaine ardeur les boutons de cher formés par ses tétons. Les cris de plaisir d'Hubert lui procuraient une satisfaction indescriptible et même s'il s'agissait d'un petit plaisir coupable, il adorait ça.   
Le brun ripostait, venant griffer le dos du rouquin, agrippant ses longs cheveux et les tirant légèrement. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre et Ferdinand s'arrêtait parfois dans ses gestes pour gémir à son tour lorsqu'on lui tirait les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être aussi excitant ! Il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir laissé pousser sa chevelure puisque celle-ci lui permettait de découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Et lui aussi comptait bien en faire découvrir à ce bellâtre en face de lui, dénouant les liens de son pantalon légèrement déformé par une bosse. Bosse qu'il put découvrir de plus près. Alors c'était lui qui le mettait dans des états pareils ? L'excitation et la satisfaction de Ferdinand se faisait plus grandissante. Ses doigts venaient frôler ce membre dressé.

« Ne me faites pas attendre... »

Il n'était pas totalement sûr d'avoir entendu cet ordre sortir de sa bouche. Mais il comptait bien y obéir en venant lécher le fameux membre. Hubert en gémissant plus fort et, comme encouragé, il décida de le prendre en bouche. Ses gémissements rauques parvenaient à ses oreilles pendant qu'il suçait, gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Peut-être qu'on les entendrait mais à cet instant il préférait profiter de ces cris de plaisir pour aller plus loin, plus vite, profiter de la réaction du brun qui tirait ses cheveux avec une certaine ardeur. Plus fort. Il en voulait encore plus. Lui aussi se sentait durcir à chaque fois qu'Hubert tirait. Mais cet échange bestial s'arrêta soudainement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être, à cette heure-ci ? Ferdinand se redressa, sans faire de bruit. Peut-être était-ce le mauvais moment puisqu'Hubert s'était lâché sur son visage. Si quelqu'un les découvrait comme ça c'était foutu. Hubert pouvait faire semblant d'être absent. Mais ça aurait été suspect : à cette heure-ci tous étaient dans leurs appartements et rare étaient les fois où Hubert en sortait en pleine nuit. Oh, il avait déjà essayé une fois : mais sa simple sortie à la serre avait engendré une rumeur sur un fantôme apparaissait en pleine nuit, en effrayant plus d'un. Mais lorsqu'une voix se manifesta, le duo comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire la sourde oreille. 

« Hubert, est-ce que tu es là ? J'ai à te parler. » 

L'impératrice Edelgard. Ferdinand connaissait assez bien son amant pour savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber : si elle souhaitait le voir en pleine nuit c'était qu'il y avait urgence. Mais pouvait-il vraiment se permettre d'ouvrir alors qu'il était nu, la peau plein de suçons, et que son amant était entre ses jambes, le visage plein de sperme ? 

« M-Madame... Je suis assez occupé, je m'en excuse. Est-ce que ça peut attendre demain ?  
\- C-C'est urgent. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui vint les surprendre. Elle paraissait inquiète. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que l'inflexible impératrice leur avait paru si désemparée ?

« Je suis en train de travailler sur un sort assez complexe... »

Excuse assez sèche mais crédible : Hubert était déjà en train de travailler avant que Ferdinand n'arrive. Et Edelgard savait qu'il ne souhaitait être vu en plein travail personnel magique. 

« Est-il possible de te parler à travers la porte ? »

Décidément Edelgard ne les lâchait pas. Prenant le silence de son servant pour un oui, elle commença à parler.

« As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un Hubert ? »

Si vous saviez, pensa-t-il.

« Je... Il y a quelqu'un qui tourmente mon cœur depuis peu. Et... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.   
\- Vous devriez le lui dire, madame. Je suis sûr que ce jeune homme acceptera vos sentiments. »

Si ce n'était pas le cas et que cet inconnu le traînait en disgrâce, il se chargerait personnellement de lui. 

« Hubert, ce n'est pas un homme qui m'attire. Et c'est bien cela le problème. C'est... Notre professeure. »

Byleth ? Autant le brun que le roux étaient surpris. Mais d'une certaine façon ils se rendaient compte qu'elle avait déjà laissé quelques indices à propos de amour : lorsqu'ils étaient encore de simples étudiants Edelgard était particulièrement assidue auprès de leur professeure, se réjouissant lorsque celle-ci admirait ses progrès. Ferdinand n'y avait pas trop fait attention, trop occupé à être meilleure que l'impératrice, mais Hubert s'en était un peu douté.

« Que dois-je faire exactement ? Elle n'est pas vraiment très expressive et je ne sais pas si elle pourrait m'aimer en retour...  
\- Mademoiselle Byleth est peut-être inexpressive mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est dénuée d'émotions. Elle sera sans doute très touchée par vos sentiments. Je pourrais me renseigner si vous...  
\- N-Ne le fais pas. Je... Si on apprend que j'aime une autre femme, je tomberais bien bas...  
\- Et il vaudrait mieux que vous gardiez ça pour vous, à vos yeux ?   
\- Je l'ignore Hubert... J'aimerais tant lui dire et en même temps je ne peux pas me le permettre en tant qu'impératrice...  
\- Mademoiselle Edelgard. J'ai déjà été dans une situation similaire et je comprends votre désarroi.  
\- Vous aimez quelqu'un ?  
\- Hé bien... Oui, depuis quelques années. Un autre homme, qui plus est. Je me suis longtemps retenu de le lui dire mais ça n'en a été que plus douloureux. Je craignais de le voir partir avec une autre personne et qu'il ne me déteste... Après tout je suis loin d'être le plus aimable des hommes. Mais j'ai été assez chanceux pour qu'il reste célibataire tout ce temps et qu'il puisse m'aimer en retour. Je suis conscient des risques mais en même temps... Aimer cet homme m'a rendu plus heureux. Certes nous n'avions pas le même rang vous et moi et je cours moins de risque que vous mais... Ne laissez pas passer votre chance, Mademoiselle Edelgard. Vous méritez d'être aimée comme moi je le suis.  
\- Hubert... Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ton aide.  
\- Est-ce que vous aviez besoin d'autre chose ?  
\- Je crois que ce sera tout. Merci beaucoup, encore une fois. »

Edelgard partit et ses pas s'éloignaient. Ils attendirent un long moment pour être sûrs d'être à nouveau seuls avant de se regarder à nouveau. Hubert, qui contemplait le visage de son amant, prit un mouchoir puis vint essuyer les quelques traces de semence qu'il lui restait. Il remarqua aussitôt que Ferdinand semblait pleurer, pris d'une certaine émotion. 

« Ferdinand ?  
\- M-Moi aussi... Moi aussi je suis vraiment heureux que vous m'aimiez en retour Hubert...  
\- Vous savez... Je crois que nous sommes arrivés à un stade où nous pouvons nous passer de vouvoiement.  
\- Taisez... Tais-toi et embrasse moi. »

Ils échangèrent un simple baiser d'amour. Un baiser un peu plus chaste que le reste de leur soirée. Soirée qui allait devenir d'autant plus sauvage. À son tour le mage vint déshabiller le paladin et admirer la peau de son corps nu, qu'il décora à son tour de suçons multiples mordillant la peau de sa clavicule. Les gémissements de Ferdinand étaient moins rauques mais n'en restaient pas moins excitants. Tout dans cette nudité était excitant. Il pouvait bien se vanter d'être un beau jeune homme plein de noblesse avec une silhouette pareille... Silhouette qu'il avait particulièrement envie de mordiller. Ferdinand était comme une sorte de fruit charnu qu'il avait hâte de dévorer.  
Leur nuit fut longue. Assez pour les faire jouir à plusieurs reprises. Assez pour que Ferdinand laisse échapper ses plus beaux cris d'excitation lorsqu'on lui tirait les cheveux. Plus fort, demandait-il. C'était fou à quel point il avait envie qu'il aille plus loin en lui à chaque fois qu'il y entrait. Cette fois-ci c'étaient les cris du roux qui venaient satisfaire le brun qui, sous une excitation plus forte, se faisant plus bestial, accélérant ses coups de bassin.   
Leur nuit était vraiment longue et leur épuisement s'était bien fait ressentir lorsqu'ils s'affalèrent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés. Serrant le corps nu de ce bel amant contre le sien, Hubert ne pouvait s'empêcher de balader sa main dans cette longue chevelure. Et dire que la première fois qu'il avait vu les longs cheveux du roux il lui avait reproché d'être imprudent, lui disant que ceux-ci lui cacherait la vue en bataille. Il avait été assez mal placé de dire ça, lui que depuis sa jeunesse à l'académie cachait son œil droit. Désormais il ne voulait plus jamais revoir Ferdinand avec les cheveux courts. Et il ne voulait plus jamais le voir loin de lui non plus, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il s'endormait contre son corps. 

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce moment intime. Ayant quartier libre, les deux amants passaient leur temps ensemble, l'un dans les appartements de l'autre. Aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'Hubert sortait de chez lui sans aller dans les appartements de son bel homme. Au contraire ce dernier était déjà chez lui, endormi dans ses draps. Lorsqu'il sortit le mage aperçut Edelgard, discutant avec Byleth. Il alla la rejoindre lorsque leur professeure quitta la conversation.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Edelgard.   
\- Bonjour Hubert. Je vois que tu as pu terminer l'apprentissage de ton sort. »

Sort sur lequel il n'avait absolument pas travaillé, occupant ses temps libres avec la présence de son nouvel amour. 

« J-Je vois que vous aviez pu parler à notre professeure. » 

Parvint-il à dire, faisant rougir la jeune femme. Cette dernière remarqua quelque chose dans le cou de son servant.

« Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ?  
\- J-Juste une piqûre d'insecte que j'ai un peu trop gratté. Il faut que j'y fasse plus attention. »

Effectivement il devait faire un peu plus attention à ce suçon bien voyant que son cher Ferdinand lui avait posé sur la nuque. Il remarqua qu'Edelgard aussi semblait en avoir un au même endroit. 

« Il semblerait que vous aussi un moustique y est allé fort avec vous. »

Elle sursauta, surprise. Alors le suçon que lui avait laissé Byleth était si visible que ça ? 

« N-N'en parlons pas plus. Il faudra que je trouve comment le cacher.   
\- Mademoiselle Edelgard... Je suis content pour vous.   
\- Il en va de même, Hubert. »

Chacun souriait, pensant à un certain être cher.


End file.
